


Everything will be okay

by Hotgitay



Category: Here and Now (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Ramon seeks comfort from Henry after what happened on his dads birthday





	Everything will be okay

“My mom is embarrassing”Ramon said to his boyfriend his mom had grilled Henry once she found out the two were a couple 

 

“Mothers can be a handful”Henry said running circles around the small of his back comforting 

 

“You’ve met mine’s she can be a bit overbearing”Ramon mentioned as they laid together on the bed nuzzling into him 

“Everything will be okay”Henry reassured him trying to calm him down he knew Ramon was worried after hallucinating at his dads 60th birthday party he saw the numbers 11:11 

”I hope so”Ramon muttered to his lover he eyed the shirtless man

”Don't worry too much babe”Henry kissed his neck

”I just worry I'll end up like my uncle Ike my moms brother you know he had schizophrenia it took him a long ass time to get diagnosed my grandparents missed it”Ramon told him

“You aren’t crazy don’t think that you are and mental illness is nothing to be ashamed of ever I’d never judge you you can always be open and honest with me”Henry hugged him

“I’m not ashamed at all Society isn’t like what it was back then with the stigma being so high around mental illness times are changing but I’m really scared because I know what I’m seeing”Ramon mentioned to him

Ramon has been having visions of that single number 11:11 constantly it’s been driving him mad at times it felt like forces beyond his control were compelling him to pay attention to those numbers an other worldly feeling


End file.
